


Darktale

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster haunts the timeline, Papyrus in denial, Sad, Sans is erased and only papyrus remembers, The timeline breaks, gaster backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"is it over...?" Papyrus asked to himself. He rested in the puddle of his own blood staring at the ceiling with blank, lifeless eyes. The glass shards pierced his bones, his head rested against the cold, hard wooden floor. He couldn't help but wish for this insanity to end. Papyrus turned his head slightly and saw the picture of him and sans, sans' face had a black mark, covering his entire face. Papyrus gingerly stood up and stared at the suicide pills on the table, beckoning him to take them. He gulped and held them in his hand.</p><p>Papyrus is a normal monster, like anybody else. Until one day, life takes a turn for him, he has a nightmare over and over about his fathers death, and then sans dies and is forgotten by everyone but papyrus. One day papyrus grows insane from this, losing all innocence. And then.............</p><p> </p><p>everything falls apart for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darktale

**Author's Note:**

> There are some anime references, like mirai nikki and corpse party but ye...  
> please share if you enjoy and maybe leave a kudos? ^^

Gaster gripped onto his desk, breathing heavily his soul felt heavy as the paperwork he had worked on for weeks now, all flew around the room. Gaster covered his eye as it gleamed a luminous white. He felt a lump in his throat as he held the screwdriver in his hands. He couldn't help but be scared,  
"if I can do this... I can free the underground" He breathed.

Gaster stood forward, staring down at the never ending hole. It was pitch black and scary. He gulped. A young papyrus stood behind him, eyes wide and blank. Papyrus stared at Gaster before holding out his bony hand with a sudden movement, gaster was pushed by papyrus into the hole. He screamed.  
"N-NO! NOT NOW!" Gaster shouted. He fell into the hole, further and further until he disappeared out of sight. Papyrus looked down the hole, tilted his head sidewards as he then turned on his heel and walked out of the core.

Papyrus woke up screaming. His soul raced as his breathing ran out of track, he held his head and quietly sobbed as tears fell onto the duvet on his bed. He held his knees up to his chest and cried as his eyes were wide. It was the same nightmare, over and over. He stared at the dark room he was in, the lamp shining a luminous light on the floor, like an only hope. Papyrus took a deep breath and held the cover to his chest before lying back down. His eye gleamed Orange as he stared at the ceiling. Papyrus let his soul lighten before heading back to sleep.

THUD.  
Papyrus woke with a start. He looked round the room. It was dark as always. No light at all. He sighed before hearing another thud. He emerged from his bed and opened his bedroom door, peaking out of it. Frisk was in the living room. Brandishing a knife. Sans stood infront of them, cursing under his own breath, his eye sockets black. He lowered his eyelids. Frisk smiled an inhuman smile.  
"lets end this sansy wansy" They said holding the blade to sans' stomach. Sans stared at them, wide eyed. He sighed and allowed his fate to bestow him. He closed his eyes, inhaled and held out his arms.  
"heh, either way you're going to reset." Sans mumbled. Frisk smiled and then they laughed with a thirst for blood in their eyes. Sans opened his left eye and stared at frisk.  
"there wont be a reset this time." They said. Sans stared.   
"but"  
SLASH.  
Sans looked down at his stomach, a large red stain painted his shirt, as blood trickled down from his bones as they cracked, one by one. Blood ran down from his mouth as his eye sockets went pure black, he lowered his eyelids and collapsed onto his knees. His grin slowly fell down, as he sighed while holding a hand over his wound. Papyrus stared, wide eyed. He slapped his hand over his mouth as he watched his brother turn to dust. He yelped a bit. Frisk turned to them and smiled, their eyes gleaming red. They laughed a bit.

"goodnight papyrus" They said smiling. And they brought their knife to their neck, before slitting it across it. They laughed as the blood poured out their wound. They fell onto sans' dust. Papyrus stared in horror.

Laying right before him, was his brothers dust along with the human he had once befriended and helped. 

No, this cant happen, it just cant. This isn't real.  
its real  
This isn't happening!  
it's happening.

 

The next day, papyrus found himself sitting at a table with different files infront of him, some were pictures, of the dust and body. Some were statements, and others were gathered information. Papyrus lowered his eyelids and looked at Undyne, whose' gaze was grave. She sighed and looked at papyrus, her hands were together as her leg was over another. She held a folder and pushed it towards papyrus.  
"the murder"

"what about it?"

"you saw it paps."

"...."

"we know you did."

".... fine. I did" Papyrus muttered. He stared at the folder. It was empty. Undyne sighed again and looked around the wall, trying to avoid the awkward gaze session.

"Papyrus" Undyne said. Papyrus looked up from the folder.

"take out what is in the folder." Undyne demanded. Papyrus thought it was empty, but it wasn't. He slid his hand in and pulled out a document. Undyne leaned forward and leaned her chin on her knuckles.

"we believe frisk killed the long lost queen from the ruins last night." Undyne said. Papyrus stared at her and then reasoned with her.

"no, it was my brother sans"

"pap, you don't have a brother. You were an only child" Undyne answered back. Papyrus stared once again, eyes wide. Undyne stared at him.

"w-what are you talking about?! you know sans!" Papyrus shouted. "he used to text you puns and prank you!" Undyne sighed and looked down at the table.

"pap, are you upset about Frisks' death so much, that... you're going delusional?" She questioned.

"what?!"

"...Because frisk cared for you, because you were an orphan"   
Papyrus stood up from his chair and kicked it over, before walking out the room, opening the door and leaving the building. He put his hands in his pockets and kicked the snow. He pulled out a picture of him and sans. Sans' face was blacked out. He stared in confusion at the picture.

"hello papyrus! you on duty?"

"hey papyrus! living the single kid life?"

Everyone crowded round him. Papyrus huffed and then walked past them, squeezing the straps of his bag which was slumped on his back. He sighed and rested his head backwards before opening the door to his house. Before papyrus could even sit down, somebody knocked on the door. 

It was asgore. He looked at papyrus solemnly.

"! Mr asgore!" Papyrus bowed to Asgore. He smiled.

"Papyrus, due to the murder of a monster and Frisk, the underground has received the seventh human soul. BUT the humans have found out and declared war. We are going to evacuate the underground and.." Asgore paused. "we want you to join the royal guard and join us in the fight against the humans"  
Papyrus stared.

......  
"ok"

The battlefield, full of cries and despair, blood spilled on the ground, collaging with dust. Papyrus stood there gripping a hard grip on his sword. He looked at Undyne, who shook her head softly and ran to the humans, slashing their stomachs and attacking them. Papyrus gingerly stepped forward with his sword, stood on his toes and ran off at a start, he got at least 6 humans before being slashed by one of the humans. A large gash appeared on his arm and papyrus collapsed onto his knees trying to bandage his arm. He cried as tears ran down his face.  
"im sorry sans.... im so sorry!" He cried.  
The human smiled and held up their sword. But then...  
They fall backwards, headless, blood poured all over papyrus, papyrus screamed as he saw their head be dislocated from their body. Undyne breathed heavily before pulling a spear out of a body, she ran over to papyrus who was screaming.  
"pap! are you---" Undyne paused.  
There infront of papyrus was a dead body of a human, and another human, with red eyes and pink cheeks. They smiled broadly and turned round.  
"greetings. I am chara."


End file.
